Uzumaki Uchiha Story
by lavena valen
Summary: Ayahku seorang Hokage. Tapi aku tidak suka dia jadi Hokage dan segala yang berbau hokage aku sangat membencinya. "Kenapa ayahku seorang hokage?" / "Bagiku, hokage hanyalah sebuah jalan." Oneshot


**Uzumaki Uchiha Story**

By. Lavena Valen

Disclaimer only MK

Rate : T

Genre : Humor & Family

Warning for typo dan fic yang abal-abal

 **.**

 **.**

 **If Don't like, Don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang Kuinginkan menjadi shinobi seperti dirinya**

 **.**

 **.**

Namaku Uzumaki Boruto. Ayahku, Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang super sibuk. Artinya, dia adalah Hokage ketujuh. Dan aku sangat membencinya.. Suatu hari aku bertemu dengan rival ayahku. Dimataku dia adalah shinobi yang keren dan hebat.

 _Maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa ikut menyaksikan festival, sampaikan salamku pada ibumu. Ayah._

Selalu dan selalu. Dia memang tidak peduli dengan festival keluarga Hyuuga. Padahal kakeknya sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk hadir di acara itu dan lagi, bibinya, Hyuuga Hanabi yang menjadi penerus klan juga hadir.

"Omatsuri... Omatsuri..." Himawari berjingkat-jingkat kegirangan ketika Hinata berusaha mengikat obinya. "apa gunanya menghadiri festival kalau Tou-chan tidak datang."

Pada akhirnya aku dipaksa datang dan festivalnya berlangsung meriah. Tapi bagiku biasa saja karena aku tidak suka ramai-ramai. Saat aku menatap ke langit, aku melihat sebuah bintang jatuh. Kata orang, buatlah sebuah permintaan ketika bintang jatuh, maka permintaanmu akan terkabul. Dan permitaanku adalah... 'Aku ingin aku terlahir bukan dari keluarga Uzumaki, tapi...'

"Boruto! Boruto! Bangunlah! Kau perlu ibu mendobrak kamarmu agar kau cepat bangun?"

Boruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan ia mendengar suara Sakura terdengar keras di luar sana. Dia kelihatan marah-marah tidak jelas. "A...ku-bangun..." ujarnya malas.

Boruto berdiri menghadap cermin dan... "Ap-a yang terjadi pa-daku?" rambut, warna mata dan mukanya tidak lagi seperti dulu. Rambut dan matanya berwarna hitam, dan wajahnya sangat putih.

Kalian bayangin aja kalau gen Uzumakinya berubah jadi Uchiha!?

"Sampai kapan kau bersembunyi di dalam sana, Boruto! Sekarang waktunya sarapan!" Sakura berhasil menembus benteng kamarnya yang disebut pintu. Boruto hanya ternganga menatapnya.

Dan disinilah dia, makan bersama Sakura dan Sasuke yang notabene sebagai keluarganya. 'tidak buruk juga menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha! Aku bisa makan bersama keluargaku!'

"Boruto, apa hari ini kau ada misi?" Sakura mulai berbicara. Sementara Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa. Daripada disebut tenang, dia kelihatan takut, kan?! Lihat saja ekspresinya.

"Ti-tidak!" Boruto menjawab terbata-bata. Sumpah demi apa, Boruto sangat takut pada Sakura melebihi rasa takutnya pada hantu. Apalagi kalau perempatan sudah muncul di dahinya. Ini bahkan lebih buruk dari uji nyali.

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Bagus. Kalau begitu, kau akan belajar bersamaku, sebelum berlatih bersama ayahmu, oke?"

"Ha-hai!"

Boruto tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan keluarga ini. rasanya memang hidup tapi di sisi itu juga jadi lebih sepi. yang membuatnya lebih menarik ketika ia melihat Sasuke tidak bisa berkutik ketika dimarahi Sakura. 'Sasuke-occhan tidak bisa mengalahkan Sakura-baachan...'

'Aku kira belajar bunshin jutsu atau rasengan, tapi ini... bagaimana aku bisa berlatiiiihhhhhh?'

Sakura memukul pucuk kepala Boruto dengan kipas kecilnya. "jangan tidur! Baca semua isi buku ini!"

"Sakura-baa-maksudku Kaa-chan, kenapa aku harus membaca semua ini? kau tahu aku langsung ngantuk hanya dengan satu halaman-ttebasa?" perempatan muncul di dahi Sakura, "jangan banyak nanya! Kerjakan saja!"

"Ha-haaii..." Wuahhh, aku merasa kecil didepannya. Kaa-chan tidak pernah memarahiku sampai seperti itu, aku jadi terkejut. "Boruutoooo... kau baca atau tidak, hah? Kenapa? kau mengumpat dibelakangku, hah?"

"Ti-tidak, Kaa-chan. Aku hanya antusias."

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa menambah bacaanmu dengan satu rak buku itu."

Bayangkan! Ditugasi membaca buku satu rak full saja membuat Boruto hampir mati berdiri, apalagi ditambah satu rak lagi! 'Aku salah pilih kata-kata!'

Walaupun harus disiksa oleh 'nenek sihir' itu, Boruto tetap menyukai dirinya sebagai Uchiha. Dia lebih tampan dengan rambut hitamnya dan lagi, tidak ada guratan di pipinya seperti kumis kucing. Haah.. kalau melihat dirinya yang dulu, ia teringat dengan 'orang tua' itu. sedang apa dia sekarang dan apa dia masih sibuk dengan kerjaannya sebagai hokage?

Karena itu ia menyempatkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke kantornya. Kata gurunya juga akan ada misi untuk tiga hari mendatang. Palingan disuruh menangkap kucing tersesat, kalau tidak ya menangkap panda-beruang seperti biasa.

"Kamu terlambat, Boruto!" Boruto hanya bisa ternganga ketika melihat penampilan Sarada yang berubah. Sarada yang katanya anak Uchiha Sasuke itu berambut hitam, kini malah berubah menjadi berambut pirang. Belum lagi, Sarada yang kasarnya satu-dua dengan Sakura malah berpakaian dan bersikap lembut. Matanya, rambutnya, kepribadiannya berubah 180 derajat. Ini sebenarnya dunia macam apaan sihhh? Sebenarnya yang lebih lucu lagi, Sarada punya guratan dipipinya seperti kumis kucing. Bayangin sendiri kalau gen Uchiha berubah jadi Uzumaki!?

"Ah, jadi kalian bertiga sudah berkumpul. Aku akan memberi sebuah misi untuk kalian. Misi untuk melengkapi ensklopedia kaki kucing. Misi ini diajukan oleh Sakura-chan secara pribadi dan dulu ini juga misi kami bertiga."

"Oya-maksudku, Nanadaime kau bilang itu misi bertiga, apa maksudmu misi Sasuke-Tou-chan?"

"Ya! Dulu misi ini diberikan padaku, Sakura-chan dan Sasuke. Boruto, dia pasti berharap padamu!"

'Lihat saja Sasuke-occhan! Aku akan menunjukan padamu, kalau aku bisa menaklukannya, hahaha!'

Boruto jadi teringat latihan shurikennya dengan Sasuke sore itu. disitu, dia digembleng habis-habisan. Ya Uchiha harus bisa menguasai shuriken-jutsu lah, atau Uchiha harus menguasai katon-jutsu lah, semua tentang Uchiha harus diutamakan.

Inilah rasanya jadi Uchiha pertama yang lahir setelah pembantaian. Ayahnya dulu bilang kalau Sasuke-occhan adalah keturunan terakhir Uchiha yang selamat dalam pembantaian. Apakah Sarada selalu merasakan hal yang sama tentang Uchiha?

CRIIINGG!

SREEKKK!

"Haahh, sepertinya kau perlu banyak berlatih! Hari ini cukup sampai disini."

"Sial, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya ya? Tou-chan, padahal aku seorang Uchiha, kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukannya sepertimu?"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Kau perlu banyak berlatih!"

"Tidak,tidak. Sarada bisa melakukannya dengan ahli walau tanpa bantuanmu. Kau selalu mengembara sepanjang waktu dan tidak pernah kembali."

"Sarada? Anak Naruto? Kenapa aku harus melatihnya?"

"Sial! Kau tidak akan mengerti maksudku. Sudahlah! Besok aku akan ada misi!"

Oke, salah satu hal yang unik dari Uchiha lagi adalah sharingannya. Dan aku selalu mencoba membangkitkannya.

"Sharingan..." melotot.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari mataku. Palingan lebih bengkak gara-gara menekannya sampai bola matanya mau copot.

Dan aku selalu berlatih untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan ketika misis sedang berlangsung.

"baiklah, kalian bisa menyerangnya. Sarada, Boruto, Mitsuki!"

"Haaii!"

Boruto dengan sigap meloncat dan menggandakan dirinya. "sharingan!" melotot. "Aku akan menangkapmu, Matahashi!" Ia melemparkan kunai sekenanya?!

"terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk menangkapku, nyan!" kucing itu pintar juga, ia bisa menghindari serangan Boruto yang abal-abalan.

"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan?"

"Entahlah. Yang jelas kayanya dia ingin membangkitkan sharingannya."

"Nyan...nyan... nyan..."

Sial. Wajah Boruto acak-acakan gara-gara dicakar kucing nakal itu. kan sekarang dia jadi ngga ganteng lagi (?)

"Sarada, kuserahkan kucing itu padamu!" Mitsuki memanjangkan tangannya ala-ala elastic girl (?) sedangkan Sarada menghadangnya dari depan. "Byakugan!" mata birunya berubah menjadi mata byakugan milik Hinata. Urat-uratnya juga muncul disekitar pipinya.

"teknik 64 pukulan!" dimulai dari dua serangan hingga kelipatannya membuat kucing itu terkapar. "sensei, misi selesai!"

Orang, bukan, ibunya bilang seorang Uchiha akan mendapatkan sharingannyaketika dia merasakan cinta yang begitu dalam, tapi sepertinya ini adalah pengecualian.

"Sial! Kucing itu melukai wajahku."

"cap matahashi selesai! Kita akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan misi!"

"Lho Boruto, ada apa dengan matamu?"

"Sharingannya bangkit?"

Ini sharingannya bangkit Cuma gara-gara dia takut wajah gantengnya terlukai? Nggak elit banget!

Aku rasa Sasuke pasti malu banget punya anak kaya Boruto!

Kalau gini caranya, slogan Uchiha harusnya diganti. Uchiha akan membangkitkan sharingannya kalau wajah gantengnya rusak!

Oke fix, Boruto tidak suka hidupnya sebagai Uchiha. Dia pengen balik lagi jadi Uzumaki. Dia cinta dengan wajahnya yang pas-pasan, rambut pirang bawaan bapanya dan kumis tipis yang nempel di pipinya.

Dia suka ibunya yang nggak marah-marah kaya Sakura-baachan, apalagi pake kekerasan Cuma buat membangunkannya. Kalau gini caranya, keluarga Uchiha bakal bangkrut Cuma buat beli pintu dan menggaji tukang ganti pintu setiap harinya.

Dia suka bapanya yang sok sibuk di kantor walau dia nggak tahu ngapain aja itu Naruto. Daripada Sasuke yang menuntutnya tentang tradisi Uchiha dan blablabla, padahal dia sendiri ngga bakal berani ngelawan istrinya. Heh, dasar suami-suami takut istri!

Yang lebih dia suka lagi, dia kangen banget sama adik tercintanya. Gimana engga, dia jadi anak tunggal di keluarga Uchiha, sedangkan di keluarga Uzumaki, dia bisa siscon sama adiknya (?)

Yang jelas, ada satu orang yang masih mengidolakanya. Dia itu Himawari, adiknya seorang.

Dan, yang Boruto lebih syukuri, adalah kepribadian Sarada yang apa adanya. Dia lebih suka Sarada yang kasarnya satu-dua dengan Sakura daripada pura-pura lembut dan pemalu. Serius itu bikin ilfeel karena nggak sesuai karakternya.

"Boruutooo! Sampai kapan kau akan tidur disana?"

Boruto terbelalak kaget, suara siapa disana? Sakura-baachan kah? Jangan bilang mau ndobrak pintu lagi!

"Kaa-chan dan himawari akan pergi hari ini, apa kau masih tidur?"

Kaa-chan? Himawari? Mungkinkah, dia akhirnya kembali?

Yes! Akhirnya, Boruto kembali dari dunia sinting impiannya.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Gwhahhhaaaahhhh... Ini fic apaan? author cuma nemu ide buat fic ini pas liat movie Road to Ninja dan Boruto The Movie. Gimana seandainya peran Boruto dan Sarada terbalik ya? hehehe... bayangin aja sendiri.

Author ngebayanginnya sampe ngakak pas nyocokin rambut ikel Boruto sama model pantat ayamnya Sasuke. ckckckck...

Gimana menurut kalian? RnR


End file.
